


Hands

by forestwalker



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Established Relationship, Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwalker/pseuds/forestwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wanted to know what reaction Anders would have if Hawke was a blood mage, so I made a short story about my canon Hawke who is just that. He has romanced Anders and this story focus on Anders views and feelings about the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Anders studied the scars in his beloveds right hand while he massaged it. He hated them, both the old and the new ones and the reason to why they existed. The filthy blood magic had corrupted even his dearest friend and lover.  
He felt betrayed.

It had been four and a half year since the mage had stepped into his clinic. He had just saved a boy from a slow, horrifying death and it had drained him of his mana. He could not remembered the last time he had slept properly, the days blended in together and he and Justice fought all the time. It was hard to share his own body with another spirit and he thought that maybe it was not meant for his spirit to be left in his body after the new spirit took over it. He felt impoverished, the body eating up itself to survive since free healing did not bring him any food. Justice warned him and he turned fiercly and put his staff between himself and the newcomers. Back then he was terriefied, terrified that the templars or worst the wardens would find him. The charming warden commander leaving to find a lost companion, the harassment and the Justice sudden leaving flashed through his head. No one of the strangers wore the royal blue and white armor but he did not back off.  
“I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation, why do you threaten it?” A sweat broke out and his heart rushed. Never would he have though that this mage would capture his heart.

Hawke had kept his blood magic a secret until some arrows slipped by Avelines shield and hit Anders in the abdomen. He kept fighting but fell to his knees. He knew that his mana was drained up and he would not be able to heal himself. When Hawke noticed his condition he imminently called for a retreat and froze everything between him and Anders and grabbed the wounded mage. Anders started to protest but the pain of his intestines chafe on the barbed arrows stopped him. They retreated into the secret tunnel leading to Hawkes mansion and only a small part of the bandits followed them.  
“We will hold them off, take blondie to saftey!” shouted Varric with a smile and fired of Bianca. It was the last thing Anders remembered before collapsing into darkness.

He woke up in a warm bed. The pain, he could not even start to describe the pain. The room was dark except for the fireplace. He closed his eyes and whimpered. He could sense Hawke on the bed beside him and he smell of blood was overwhelming. Justice screamed inside his head. Mixed in with his screams was another voice. A trembling, scared whisperd rant of prayers. Hawke. Anders opened his eyes to see Hawke bending over him holding a knife in its sharp end within his left clenched fist. He hesitated for a minute, not realizing that Anders was conscious. He inhaled slowly and then rapidly pulled the out the knife and blood started to flood. Anders tried to scream to him, but out came only whispers. Hawke pressed his hands to the gaping wounds.  
“Don't you dare die on me!” Anders could hear Hawkes desperate rambling clearly before the pain blinded him into darkness. He screamed. He sensed Justice surfaced, then nothing.

The sun shined through the window into the bedchamber, slowly waking Anders up. He felt dead, body aching, but it he did not feel that bad. Justice had stopped screaming. He laid silent in the back of his mind. Hawke was beside him, sleeping soundly, and he noticed they were drenched in dried blood. Hawke had removed his armor and his chest was covered in bandages. He had a crack on his forhead ad the nose was broken, but he slept like a baby. Anders did remember the fight against the bandits but neither that Hawke got beaten up or what happened after that.  
“It's because you don't want to.”Justice whispered. “The filthy blood mage used his unclean magic on you.”  
“What blood mage?” asked Anders.  
“The one you happily share bed with. You have disappoint me.” Anders felt the rage building up, he knew that Justice did not approve of their relationship, but to go as far ass accusing Hawke of using blood magic.  
“Hawke is not a-” Hawkes hands caught his eyes. They were both wrapped up in bandages. All the rage vanished, the truth hit him in the face with the power of an ogre. What should he do? He hated blood mages, maybe even more than the templars or the wardens. He had condemned so many for their pathetic attempt to use blood magic to get control, it had only consumed them and they ended up dead and it did not help his cause that more mages turned to blood magic. But Hawke, he had known Hawke for such a long time, how could he not have noticed? Anders sat up, even if his abdomen did not approve of it. He needed to get out of here, this was not right. He put down his feet on the floor, and was out of breath.  
“Where do you think you are going?” Anders stiffed up. Hawke crawled up behind him and gently put his arms around him. He burrowed his face into Anders feathered collar.  
“Please don't leave, I don't want to loose you again.” The warmth, the well known smell from his lover, dominated the smell of blood and that voice. Why did it have to be like this? Why did it turn out this way? Anders felt his eyes getting filled with tears.  
“I could not let you go. Justice gave me hell for it, but it was worth it.” Hawke continued into the feathers. Anders felt the awrmth of the other mages breath and started crying, silently and uncomfortable. The salty tears run across his face and he lifted his head upwards, starring into the ceiling. Hawke did go through hell with Justice.  
“The filthy blood mage used his unclean magic on you.” he was not sure if it was he who recalled it or if Justice just said it again. Did Justice do this to Hawke? All this rage, all this pain, Hawke must have taking a great deal of beating. He look upon his own hands, they wore witness of of heavy violence. Hawke moved closer to him.  
“It's alright. It's alright if you hate me, but please don't leave. Not yet.”

Now one and a half year later and he had not left. He hated the blood magic that corrupted his lover, but after every battel he stayed with him to heal his wounds. It was getting harder and harder to heal those in the hands. They left scars behind and lately, Hawke told him that he had problem with stiffness and numbness. It did not surprise Anders since Hawke chose to open up the almost healed scar tissue in almost every fight in the begining. He begged his lover to stop and Hawke rarely used his blood magic these days. Hawke lifted his left hand and touched his cheek gently. Anders looked him in the eyes. Why was the world like this?  
“I love you.” Hawke said with a charming smile. Anders could not not love this man. He was everything he wanted in this world, excluding the blood magic and the filthy dog.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
